Awakened by Time
by Twilight Princess 95
Summary: I felt something then, not the warm blood all over my hands from Zel, or the soft white fur brushing against my skin. Something else. Something that I knew was there the whole time but never noticed it. Something I've been trying to ignore, but utterly fa
1. Interduction

Awakened by Time

A young boy of about ten raced through the depths of the forest. His light brown hair swirled around his head like it was a stick and the cotton candy was sticking to it. He was drenched, it was thunder storming harder than ever. Lightning struck a tree in front of him and it caught fire. He jumped back in shock and gasped. Some of the other trees started catching on fire also. The young boy stepped back. His hazel eyes shone in the darkness of the late night. He expertly jumped over a fallen tree, though he landed in some bush. He groaned in pain and started to get up when the ground let out and he fell into a hole.

He got up, hurt, and tore his black cape off. It was warm down here. He limped over to a rock type figure with moss grown up on the sides and brush everywhere on it. He leaned his whole little body against it and let out another sad painful groan. Just then he felt the rock move and he leaped back in fright. He brushed the moss and brush off of it to find a old beautiful sword. His eyes widened and he let a grin slip. He greedily took the sword out of it's place. Then everything went black...


	2. Do you Believe in Magic?

Seven years later...

Seventeen year old, Mia, turned her punk rock music up very loud and then jumped onto her bed. She jumped up and down while strumming an air guitar. She laughed to herself and pushed her golden blond hair out of her face. She jumped one more time then fell down onto the, now messed up, bed. She laughed softly then heard the next song come on. She started singing it to herself when she heard her father yell like a mad person,

"Mia! Turn that down now!"

Mia rolled her eyes and ignored her father. He had always been so strict since her mother died, so she's just stuck here with her older brother and dad. And the fact that she didn't have enough money to go to college She had never liked her dad that much. He was too mean and strict, her brother was okay but he was just plain old...weird. Both of them had black hair though. Jet black like the night sky without any stars. She always wondered why she was the only blond in the family, though it never really seemed to matter. Though one thing she did share with them was their emerald green eyes. They made their faces just pop out from everyone else. Mia smiled, she loved her beautiful eyes. Then she heard some horrible sound. It was her father's music. She let out a long depressing groan.

"Shut that crap off Dad!" She yelled, though moments later she swore she heard it get louder. She frowned as she heard the stupid lyrics. It just kept on saying random things then 'do _you_ believe in magic?'. _Who believes in Magic, let me guess dorks._ She thought quietly.

Mia turned her music off and grabbed her jean jacket off the shelf. She quickly threw a plaid throw blanket over the bed, for it looked "better". She put her old worn out jean jacket on quickly, and pulled the collar up. She smiled at herself in the mirror and puckered her lips. She took one last look at her room to make sure it looked good enough for her father. If it wasn't she would be in trouble big time. She finally made it out the door and walked downstairs to see her dimwitted brother asleep on the couch, it was literally only one in the afternoon. She rolled her eyes at him,

"Get a life Ronald." She mumbled to herself while walking out the front door.

Mia grabbed her keys out of her back pocket. She played with them in her hands until she reached her old crappy car parked halfway in the street, and halfway on the curb. It was her first car so it wasn't to nice or anything, but still it had no windows, the passenger door was gone, and it had faded from red to a red type brown. Her stupid father had to get it from the junk yard...She sighed miserably and unlocked her door. She tried to start the engine up, but of course it wouldn't start. She groaned and hit her head on the steering wheel. It accidentally honked at an old lady walking across the street. She stuck her old warty tongue out at Mia, and continued walking. Mia rolled her eyes and got out of the car. She slammed the door shut, which made it come off. She kicked the door under the car. She sighed again and thought,_ looks like I'm stuck here... _

She angrily stomped back to her house, almost breaking the heel off of her leather boots. She opened the door and jumped onto the couch, waking her brother up. She crossed her arms, acting like a two year old.

"Thanks a whole lot Mia..." Ronald said sleepily. "What's a matter sis?"

Mia rolled her eyes, "Everything..."

Ronald looked out the window and saw her old car. "I see Epona finally died..." Mia rolled her eyes, why did her brother give everything names? Yes, yes he would even name his underwear. The latest bunch was, Billy, Bob, and Joe. "Just take my ride for awhile, that's if you let me sleep." He yawned and threw his keys to her.

Mia face actually lit up. She grinned while she took the keys, she hugged her older brother and said, "Thanks Ron!" She ran out the front door and to his brand new red car. She jumped in and started it up. She rolled the window down and backed out of the driveway. She slowly turned onto Day Road.

She was heading for the local mall, but didn't really know where she was going. She at some point must of taken a wrong turn because she came to a dead end. She rolled her eyes and turned the car off, but left the keys in it. She opened the red door very slowly, and threw one leg over and let it hit the ground. Her high heeled black polished boot hit the the concrete road with a CLINK! She let her other leg join and they became a pair. She lazily got up and gracefully walked to a little old farm.

The farm was pretty small. There was a huge old half broken barn. A little corn field, which you could tell it hadn't been used for awhile. A somewhat big house, that was three stories high and had white shingles, green shutters, and green door. There was old wilted flowers hanging from the ceiling of the porch, which had a old wooden rocking chair slowly creaking back and forth from the breeze. She walked slowly up the steps that lead to the front door. As she walked the old steps creaked a very spooky creak. She swore that she saw someone...Or thing behind her. She turned her head but nothing was there. She shrugged and knocked on the banged up door.

She looked into the window and made sure here hair wasn't going everywhere and she made it look "better". She put on a happy face and waited for someone to answer. She heard some type of cry, a very soft cry like a baby was slowly falling asleep while crying. She took a step back, um... She thought. She then heard footsteps getting closer and closer to the door. She tried to look into the house by the dusty window, though it just reflected everything off of it. She gulped loudly and waited for whoever it was to answer the door...


	3. When Everything Stops

Mia backed off a little more as she heard the footsteps come nearer. She felt her heart beating a fast rhythm steadily. Just like a drum keeping beat in a band. A big THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP. Never changing speed. She then moved back a little to far and fell down the two steps that lead to the door. She groaned painfully and just stayed there until she heard a very deep voice yell, and also open the door at the same,

"Who is it?!"

Mia bit her lower lip and lifted herself up. "I'm sorry..." She saw the person and almost laughed.

It was a very old lady, how was her voice so deep? Mia shrugged the thought off. It felt like huge wait was lifted off her shoulders now. What possibly could an elderly lady do to her? The lady barely could walk, she had a old white and blue plaid dress on. With old lady heeled shoes, that were an ugly sky blue/gray color. And to finish it off a white sweater tied around her neck, it looked handmade. She also had a old cane, that had some weird cravings on it such as triangles and hawks.

The lady hunched over to look at Mia. She barked in a very pushy tone,

"Well what are you doing just standing there?!" She smiled, "And why aren't you inside eating some of my freshly made chocolate chip cookies?" She slowly took her cane and walked to the doorway. "Come in, come in!" She barked somewhat nicely.

Mia stood up straight and brushed herself off. Dust flew everywhere, she coughed lightly then followed the old lady into the old damp house, which smelt like old mothballs. She swore the second she crossed into the house the door slammed shut with no one pushing it, and no one was in sight...

"Uh... Pardon me Ma'am, were have you gone?" She dumbly asked, she felt so stupid.

"Over here deary." A little squeaky voice answered.

Mia turned to see the lady walking down the stairs. She rubbed her eyes, was she seeing things? How did she get up the stairs and back down so quick? Mia thoughts were interrupted by the old lady saying,

"Now, shall we get some of my cookies?"

Mia heard her stomach rumble, she blushed, "Uh...Yes I'd like that very much. Are you sure it's fine?"

"Of course it is!" She chuckled and lead the way through a dim light hallway.

Mia nervously followed, though she stopped to look at all of the faded old paintings of people. They were very random and odd. On had a young lady and man looking at a big triangle type thing. Another one had a strange looking man slightly grinning. His skin was dark and he had blackish hair, he looked evil actually... She saw a picture of three triangles coming together and forming one, one shadow was staring at them. You couldn't tell who the shadow was or even if it was a boy or a girl. It was just holding its hands up high and the triangles stood above it.

"You coming deary?" The lady asked while turning around and looking at Mia.

Mia nodded her head and followed her into a old kitchen. She smiled at the smell of fresh cookies, and sat on a old dark red chair. It creaked as she tried to find a comfortable spot. She finally got comfortable enough and relaxed herself. She looked around as she waited for the lady to get the cookies out.

Mia sighed at the kitchen it looked as if it had caught fire once or twice and was 100 years old. The walls had an old wallpaper that was white and blue chickens ran across it at the top and bottom. All of the furniture was dark red, like brunt red. It all was dark and rusty and the paint was peeling off. It wasn't the most pleasant sight...

Mia feel out of her chair, by being startled by a huge plate of cookies being slammed down on the table in front of her. She rubbed her head and got up slowly mumbling, "Ow..."

"Does my house look funny to you?!" The lady barked.

Mia quickly shook my head in a 'no' motion.

"Good." Her face turned calm and she smiled sweetly. "Now eat your cookies deary, don't want them to get cold now." She said in a squeaky tone.

Mia got back onto the chair and quickly grabbed a cookie, she felt if she didn't she would be killed. It accidentally crumbled in her hand. She, as fast as she could, took the crumbs and shoved them into her mouth. It was quite good actually for cookie crumbs made by an old lady, very gooey and somewhat crunchy also with a tint of chocolate. She smiled warmly, the cookie made her whole body seem to warm up and she became much more relaxed. Maybe a little too relaxed.

Mia took her jacket and leather boots off. She leaned back on her chair and sighed happily. She through her feet onto the table and smiled happily. She felt her eye lids becoming heavier and heavier by each minute. Time had flew by, it had to be at least four in the afternoon by now. _A little nap won't hurt_...She thought and looked up at the lady.

"Is there any chance I can rest here for a bit?" She asked sleepily then yawned.

The lady smiled, somewhat evilly, "Of course, a room was already waiting for you upstairs. This way." She turned down the long hall and up a creaky old stair case.

Mia followed her and started walking up the staircase. Every step she took she felt more tired and lazy, like she was letting time fly by and she were moving slower than molasses in January. She felt something hit her, first through her hand then up her arm and down her leg. She hardly remembers what happened next, but all she does remember was a big fall. Like as if she had fallen out of time, and everything just stopped.


	4. Coldness, Heartbreak, and Orange Juice

Everything started to gain colors again for Mia. The once pitch black was now a brilliant bright light. As if when you close your eyes with a light on, and it's a reddish color no matter how much you try to shut them. It was if the sun had arose to bring new hope to her. Mia smiled...She had to be dreaming...But not dreaming... Why could she see sunlight while dreaming?...

Have you ever had one of those dreams where you are not yourself, and you are like overlooking everything? Where you see yourself do things but not from your eyes? This is what Mia was dreaming, though it took her a minute to figure it out.

Mia looked around, but she couldn't, everything was focused on her. Wait! How could she see herself? It has to be a dream. She smiled of relief and then watched as she saw herself move over to a table and sat next to some boy.

The boy looked about her age maybe a little older. Na, had to be seventeen. He had blond hair, and a tint of light brown. His eyes were a beautiful light blue, and...His ears were...Pointed? She almost laughed at the sight, though she looked quite different too. Instead of her hair being up in a clip it was hanging down straight and was braided in the front. Her once brilliant green eyes now had a purplish tint to them. And to finish it off she had the most beautiful necklace on. It looked like a shape made out of gold. The boy had to of gave it to her. She wondered if this mysterious boy was her boyfriend. That would be a first.

The strange boy took out some old withered piece of paper. It was torn down the middle looked as if it was million years old, well not that old. It had a brownish tone and part of it at the bottom was tore off. Mia leaned in closer to the boy to hear what he was saying. Unfortunately the current Mia couldn't hear one word they said. The boy stopped talking and looked at future Mia. He smiled and future Mia smiled back. They both got up and walked out a old red door.

Mia looked around the little room they had been in. It looked like a bedroom...Without the bed. There was a dresser with a fancy little mirror next to it, and a old phone on top of it. They were all very dusty except for a photo that was place next to the phone. There stood what looked like the strange boy and Mia with a horse in between them. The horse was a brilliant chestnut brown and little stripes of white by his hooves and mane. All there else was a bunch of boxes thrown in a corner, and of course the little end table they had sat at moments before. There was, actually, one non-dusty part on the hardwood floor. It looked as if a twin bed had been there. Mia was about to see if she could see the picture better when someone opened the red door of the dull room. It was the future Mia.

She went over to photo and grabbed it she packed it in one of the empty boxes at the dusty corner. She then took some clothes out of the dresser and also packed them. It looked as if she had been crying. Her face was a bright red and her once pretty eyes were a bloodshot red. She yanked the necklace of gold off of her neck and hid it behind the fancy glass mirror hanging on the wall. She wiped a tear of of her cheek and grabbed the packing box. She then walked out of the door, that slammed shut.

The bright red like light slowly faded from Mia's eyes. Everything turned black and white and time itself seemed to once again stop. Then it all hit Mia, what she had done and everything, what had happened to her? Had she really fallen out of time?! Is this the future beholds for her, heartbreak and tragedy?

Mia tried her hardest to wake up, but just couldn't she felt as if she were frozen herself, if her whole life had just ended. Maybe this was some sort of message...Maybe it's a code.

oUoUoUoUoUoUoUoUoUoUoUoUoUoUo

Ronald sat on the couch asleep until a crackle of thunder woke him up instantly. He groaned then went outside to check out the storm. He walked to a lawn chair and sat down. A huge gust of wind hit him and sent chills through his entire body. He got up and rubbed his arms, trying to get warmer. The cold front had to be coming in making the temperature drop several degrees. Though when another gust of wind hit him he froze. It was the middle of summer and it felt like fall. He looked at the thermometer and saw the temperature drop to 50 degrees. He looked up to see it start pouring when another gust of wind hit. This was a deadly cold. It stung your skin like a jellyfish and you went into a memorizing shock for a moment. He shook his head and looked back at the thermometer, 32 degrees. Then huge droplets of rain turned into flakes of snow and then there was a white out. Ron looked around amazed at what happened. Many people came outside, but then rushed back into their houses. The coldness was unbearable, especially for Ronald who was in shorts and a polo. He looked at the streets, they were bare, not one car was parked on them. He looked at their driveway and saw his car parked. He jumped into it and found the keys already in it. He drove it into the garage and rushed inside. Practically freezing to death, he knew the one thing that would cheer him up...Orange Juice.


	5. Meet the Boy

Mia woke up gasping for air. She looked around the room she was in, it seemed so familiar... That's when she noticed that she was sleeping on the ground! There was no bed in this strange room. She stood up and looked around again, what was it about this room? She pushed her silky hair out of her face and then looked at what she was wearing...A dress.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed out while tearing the first layer of the dress off. A person ran into the room, rather quickly.

"What's going on in here Missy?!" The squeaky voice asked.

Mia turned around to see that it was the nice old lady that owned the house. She frowned and glared at her. She pointed at the remaining parts of the fancy pink and purple dress she had on, "What the heck is this?!" Mia asked furious.

The old lady's eyes widened, "What have you done to your dress Z...Mia?!" She snapped.

"What does it look like. Ugh! Why is this on me anyways?! Huh!?"

"Now calm down Missy, you look nice in it. I put your other clothes out in the wash. You only have to where it until our guest leaves. Now, good thing that was your nightgown, instead of your royal dress." She opened a little wooden door, painted pink but the paint was peeling off so it looked white, to reveal a walk in closet filled with dresses of all types. Mia's jaw dropped.

"Oh, come on...You know what? I'm leaving this wretched place this instant!" She held her dress up, for she wouldn't trip on it, in her left hand and with her right hand she waved a rude good-bye to the old lady. Mia stomped out the room.

The old lady smiled evilly and waited for _it_.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD! WHERE'S MY DANG CAR?!" Mia yelled so loud that it could be heard around the whole area. She stared at the beautiful brown horse in front of her. The horse was bordered with a creamy white near the hooves and on the mane and tail. It took it's front right hoof and scraped the ground, throwing grass up into the air. When it looked up and saw Mia it nuzzled her cheek, like it knew her pretty well. Mia patted the horses nuzzle, "Uh...Good horsey...Um..." She mumbled.

"Darling, what car are you talking about?" The Old Lady asked while appearing out of nowhere.

Mia's face turned red, "What car?! WHAT CAR?!" She put a hand over her heart like she was hurt. She then calmed herself down and her once red angry face turned a purplish pale. She had looked around and saw everything was different, the paved street that had brought her here was now a dirt path and there were trees everywhere instead of the emptiness like before. The old house looked decently new and it wasn't even painted yet. That word, yet, it hit Mia like a million-pound train, she went flying. Right away she uttered some word.

The horse's ear pricked up while she said it.

"Pardon?" The Old Lady asked, who now that Mia looked at it looked same age as her father.

Mia blinked once or twice then she looked down at her hand on her heart, which seemed to stop beating. She slammed the other hand over it and her face turned many colors. She finally whispered in a quiet tone of a sweet innocent girl, "Epona?" She tried to breath in but just couldn't, and she started wheezing air. She closed her eyes while tears fell, she didn't know what was wrong with her, what was wrong with her?! She shot her eyes opened and fell backwards to the uncut grass. The horse neighed and reared up.

The _somewhat _Old Lady chuckled, "Putting on a show for our guest, Deary?" She turned to a young man standing behind her, he looked about ten. She beckoned him to come near and gathered the startled Epona.

The boy walked slowly forward, his eyes locked on Mia. He tripped on a rock and fell face first into the ground. He slowly got up.

"Daniel, hon, being clumsy today?" The somewhat Old Lady asked in a teasing manner.

"I'm sorry Ma..." The boy's scratchy voice replied.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." She replied while glaring at him, in a disciplining way.

Daniel lowered his eyes to the ground, but they quickly glanced at Mia. Poor Mia. "What happened to her, Ma?" He asked curiously, not daring to look up at his mother.

She didn't reply.

"I mean, she looks lifeless, is she okay? I don't think she is breathing!" He knelt down beside her and took her wrist to find a pulse.

The Old Lady showed a look of disgust, "Daniel, what did I tell you?"

Daniel ignored her and sighed of relief, "She's breathing..." He said in a small tone while looking at her lifeless face, just then her eyes shot open.

"Hello...?" She quickly said while blushing a little, she watched the young boy snatch his hand away from hers and stand up. The boy merely nodded,

"Hi."

_Daniel_

As I walked merely to the woods I got stopped by some talking. Being my curious self I sneaked over to the voices, one I could identify as my Ma's. The other voice, which I did not know, sounded gentle and sweet. It was so soft though, I had to listen well for I could hear. I hid behind my Ma's rose bush and eavesdropped on the rest of the conversation. When I heard a THUMP! I tripped over the rose bush to my Ma. The mysterious voice I heard was from a young lady, merely a girl, with the prettiest hair I ever seen...What am I saying?! She's at least five years older than me, probably more! I can't think she is pretty...But she was...Ugh, forget it. Anyways, I was still looking at her when a stone tripped me and I fell face first into the dirt. I got up slowly, still examining the girl, when I noticed she was passed out with her two hands over her heart, had she had a heart attack? No, no it couldn't have been that...Maybe something else, or maybe my looks scared her, I was just playing with the pigs...Great. I heard my Ma say something and I just said sorry, like I always do, not really paying attention. I didn't want to stop focusing on the girl, she was like a mystery inside me wanting to be opened. I wondered what her name was, she looked like a Zel...I always liked that name, maybe I should call her Zel, no...I shall call her whatever she likes. I heard Ma snap at me and saw her staring at me through the corner of my eye, I knew what she was thinking. I wanted to tell Ma that I wanted to be Zel's friend, but she specifically told me not to. I lowered my gaze to the prickly grass that was poking my little legs, but somehow it got back to Zel...Or whatever her name was. I couldn't hold it in anymore and asked Ma what happened to Zel. Before she answered me, if she would, I started babbling everything that came out of my mouth...Oops...I then sat down beside her and checked for a pulse by her wrist. Her soft tan skin took me by surprise, Ma's skin wasn't even that soft! I felt a pulse but didn't let go of her hand since I was "lost in thought". I heard Ma snap at me again, but I didn't care, I don't remember what happened next but I remember Zel waking up to see me staring at her. I was so embaressed. I snapped my hand back to my sides and felt my face get warm. I heard her voice ring in my head as bells would during the Holidays, as she greeted me. I nodded at first, as every man should and would do, but then I smiled and greeted her back. There were so many questions I wanted to ask her, but before I could do anything Ma's hand, rough compared to Zel's, grabbed my ear and pulled me into the house. What a way to meet my new friend...

_Mia_

The boy was young, but something about him cheered my depressing mood up. I laughed to myself as I saw the somewhat Old Lady drag him away by his ear, which I noticed had a little blue earring. I slowly got up and looked at my hand, it hurt so bad that I through my other one over it, if it "protect" it. I looked at it, nothing was there except some dirt, which was probably from the boy holding my hand. I noticed that I was blushing when I felt a glass jug hit my head and shatter, knocking me out. Before I completely passed out I swore I heard a evil laughter, someone screaming, and a horse running away...

I woke up back on my "floor-bed" and gasped for air. I finally calmed myself down then stood up, something was different...I felt different. I walked over to the mirror above the dresser when I had to stand on my tiptoes to see my reflection. I stuck my hands out in front of me to see then chubby and littler than normal...Oh god no...


	6. Sister

**Daniel**

"Ma!" I hissed as evilly as she would have, "Can't I at least have some say in this?" I backed away from her and rubbed my ear, which felt like a feather, all so numb. I then fixed my eyes on the cold hardwood floor. She had dragged me into the dining room in unremarkable time. I let my ear rest and took my hand away then I stroked my long bushy hair out of my face.

Although Ma tells me that I'll need to cut it when I turn of age, I still value my hair while it's long. Why not admire something while it lasts? I told Ma that it's not all so long but she must always argue with me. I told her about Henry's hair being down to his shoulder's, and Ronald's being almost as long, but she still says mine is TOO long. It's only just past my earlobes, poor, poor earlobes. My one earlobe must be a bright pulsing red compared to my dirty blond hair, which probably could get by as a brunette, but I like being a blond. Blond's are suppose to be dumb, and that fits me well. But wasn't Zel's hair blond...Oh good thing I didn't say that...Man am I dumb.

"Daniel, were you listening to a dang word I said?" Ma asked with her hands on her hips.

I snickered, _great._

"Na, I don't feel a need to listen to ya, Ma. I," I said then shut my mouth close tightly while figuring out what I had just said. Dumb, yes that's me. Oh and a big mouth. "I didn't mean it Ma! Truly!"

She just stared at me, wide-eyed. Her hazel eyes pierced my face, leaving wounds everywhere. Her curly blond hair was pulled up in the latest fashion and her face was burrowed with stress.

"Ma,"

"You, boy, go to your room right now." She said with the same expression on her face.

"But, Ma,"

"Now, boy,"

"But,"

"I mean it!"

"MA!"

"Don't Ma me, Daniel. Go to your room, NOW. Or you'll get a spanking!"

"I'm mean it too Ma!"

Before I could say anymore a sharp pain broke out through my bottom. It seemed to spread through my whole body as fast as a train.

"Ouch!" I yelped.

"Now go, or shall I get the paddle?"

I gulped and merely nodded, _no._

"No, Ma. I will not give in this time. I wanna be a strong man, Ma, with a strong voice. Not some peasant boy that lives with his Ma. You know that!"

She stood with her jaw dropped.

"How dare you insult me like that," She whispered in a dangerous tone.

"I can do better,"

"No...NO! Daniel, go to your room! I don't want to see you until supper. Or I'll just not feed you! And take a shower while your at it, you smell like the pigs, boy."

I then noticed that we where fighting, yelling loudly, surely Zel could hear us. But some reason I couldn't help myself from laughing. Pigs, I grinned, I smelt like the pigs. I laughed louder till I felt to my knees. I hugged then with my arms and made myself into a little ball. I rolled back and forth the floor laughing like crazy. It sounded quite evil, actually, and I couldn't stop. I felt tears roll down my cheeks while I laughed. It made me laugh more. Crying while you laugh? Sadness and happiness at the same time? Wow, how my life and changed in the last five minutes. I felt a rough hand, compared to Zel's, grab my arm a lift me up.

"Oh forget it Daniel, you will be your stubborn self. Now, will you please do your Ma a little favor, if you won't listen to her other commands?" She asked while going into the kitchen.

"Uh, sure Ma...Sure thing!" I smiled while I heard my voice come out. I sounded like a high pitched girl, but really, I thought, I sounded like Ronald when he screams. I started laughing again. Ah, Ronald...

"Just take this empty milk jug to Ronald's house. Tell them thanks, for your Ma too while your at it." She smiled, hardly, and placed the jug in my hands. She patted my shoulder once and beckoned me away.

I merrily skipped out of the house towards Ronald's place. I laughed my same evil laugh I had before and then saw Zel, in the same place I left her. I smiled, still staring at her, when that same stinking rock from before somehow moved in front of me and BANG! Well more like an, OUCH! And then I fell down, tumbling. Everything seemed to go in slow motion, as I fell. I was so focused on breaking my fall that I let go of the glass jug. It and myself hit the ground roughly and heard it shattered. I jammed my eyes shut, then I heard the new horse we got, rear up. It must have been scared by the glass. I drew myself up finally, then to my horror, I saw Zel all bloody. The jug hit her on the head straight on_. Crap, crap, crap, no. Just great Daniel..._ I then lifted her head out of the grass, little shards of glass came falling from her beautiful silky hair. I stroked my dirty rough hands through her hair, trying to get the rest of the glass out of it. I felt all kinds of sores on her scalp while I did it. I lifted my hand out worringly and saw it all bloody. I sighed and pushed her hair aside behind one of her ears. I then took my shirt off and used it as a headrest for her. "I'm sorry, Zel...Or whatever your name may be." I gently whispered into her ear. I then heard hooves take off, _the horse_. I got up quickly and ran after her, she was now cantering in little circles. She all of a sudden stopped though.

"It's okay, darling, shh..." I reassured her while slowly walking towards her. I put my hand on her muzzle and stroked her beautiful fur.

I felt something then, not the warm blood all over my hands from Zel, or the soft white fur brushing against my skin, something else. Something that I knew was there the whole time but never noticed it. Something I've been trying to ignore, but utterly failed. It had to be it. I was in love, not only with the horse, but with Zel too. This was all happening too soon. It felt as if...As if I had been awakened by time.

"Shh..." I hushed, feeling as if I was not only talking to the horse but _her_ too. I mounted on the horse and rode back over to_ her. _It hurt me to even say her name now, even though it wasn't actually her real name. I dismounted the horse and bent over to help _her_.

"Hey, hey. HEY!" I said, dumbly, while shaking her head roughly. "Wake up!"

Though, of course, she wouldn't wake up. I groaned for her pain and mine, that's just how selfish I can be. Then I thought, my one and only friend, as I liked it, was now passed out because of my stupid clumsiness. I actually laughed at the thought of it. Just how stupid it sounded, wow, what I was going to tell her? _Oh, hi person, I was just staring at your unnatural beauty while carrying a glass milk jug when a stupid rock appeared in front of me and I tripped. I was so selfish that I protected myself and dropped the glass, in a spot which so happened to be your head_. I sighed, I'm such an idiot.

I looked at the horse, "down, please," I commanded her.

The horse in an instant obeyed and bent down where it was on her knees.

I smiled quickly and then bent down and tried to pick _her _up. It was hard, since she was pretty much twice my size, but I managed. I owed her after all. Couple of sore muscles shall do it, right?

I then mounted on the horse, with _her _in front of me. I leaned her body against the horse's mane. And then we took off back to the house.

Once there I quickly dismounted and ran inside for Ma.

"MA! MA! Help! I...I...Uh..." I stopped, to my surprise Ma was already standing there with her first aid kit. I smiled, good old Ma.

"You, boy, take a bath. The tub is all ready for you."

I nodded and silently walked to the bath house.

After my long refreshing bath I sat on the back porch staring up at the sky. Sun bathing, you could call it. Though I do prefer the rain, the sun is good too. I must of fell asleep because next thing I know I'm dreaming about some storm... Nasty thing... A cloaked figure then, out of nowhere, came into view.

"Daniel, boy, are you asleep?" She asked roughly.

I snapped awake to see Ma staring down at me. I sat up quickly and blushed, "Sorry Ma,"

"Ah, well, boys will be boys. Ha,"

I rolled my eyes, she always says that some, weird, reason. And she also always has to add the 'Ha,' in with it.

"Now listen, boy. Your little friend up there is going to be...different. Just treat her the same okay?" She looked at me funny.

"Sure Ma, whatever." I sighed, _oh, how I hate myself. She was like the sister I never had. I loved her like the sister I never had, and still don't._

"Here," She threw something brownish-red at me. I looked at it, it was my old T-shirt I had on. Good thing it was just a plain white one. I threw it to the ground, in disgust.

"Thanks," I mumbled while kicking the shirt as far away from me as I could.

"Behave, Daniel," She whispered while walking away.

"Uh-huh."


End file.
